Krümelchen
by thegreenlily
Summary: Es war jetzt Weihnachten, aber von James war keine Spur zu sehen. Von seinem Partner sehr wohl, der war vor zwei Wochen tot in Cambridge gefunden worden. Ihr liefen stille Tränen über die Wangen und sie streichelte beschützend über ihren armen Bauch. Ihr armer Bauch, der ein Kind ohne Vater beherbergen musste. ONESHOT


Sie sass alleine zu Hause. Viele hatten sie eingeladen, aber sie wollte niemanden sehen. Niemanden, der nicht James war. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er zurück kommen würde, noch ehe Weihnachten war. Es war jetzt Weihnachten, aber von James war keine Spur zu sehen.

Von seinem Partner sehr wohl, der war vor zwei Wochen tot in Cambridge gefunden worden.

Ihr liefen stille Tränen über die Wangen und sie streichelte beschützend über ihren armen Bauch.

Ihr armer Bauch, der ein Kind ohne Vater beherbergen musste. Sie mied die Treffen des Ordens. Sie mied seine Freunde. Sie mied ihre Freunde. Sie mied Gesellschaft im Allgemeinen. Sie wollte doch einfach nur, dass ihr Mann nach Hause kam und sie in den Arm nahm und ihr sagte, dass alles gut war!

"Frohe Weihnachten, kleines Krümelchen."; flüsterte sie ihrem Bauch unter Tränen zu. "Das haben wir jetzt davon, dass wir ihn haben gehen lassen."; stöhnte sie. "Er hatte versprochen, nicht mehr auf gefährliche Missionen zu gehen und sogar seinen Vertrag gekündigt - um dann im Namen des Ordens zu sterben.", sie schluchzte leise und stöhnte.

"Lily?", ertönte es aus dem Flur.

"Ich bin im Wohnzimmer.", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. Sirius und Remus erschienen in der Tür. Sie stöhnte und stand auf. "Was wollt ihr hier? Ich sagte doch, dass es mir gut geht."; ermahnte sie die zwei. Die tauschten einen Blick.

"Wir kommen mit schlechten Nachrichten.", flüsterte Remus betreten. Sie stöhnte erneut. Sirius weinte. Sirius weinte. Sirius weinte. Egal, wie sie es sah, es war etwas passiert.

Sie hatten James gefunden.

Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sackte wieder auf ihren Sessel vor dem Kamin. "Oh Gott."; schluchzte sie.

"Noch ist nicht alle Hoffnung verloren, Lily, sie haben nur seinen Zauberstab gefunden!", fügte Remus schnell hinzu. Sie heulte auf und stand sofort wieder auf, um im Raum hin und her zu gehen.

"Ohne seinen Zauberstab."; schluchzte sie und griff wieder an ihren Bauch. "Oh Gott.", brachte sie wieder hervor. "Oh Gott. Was mache ich bloss?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

"Lily, es ist noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren.", wiederholte Remus.

"Noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren!", rief sie aus. Er zuckte zurück und sah sie betreten an, während sie durch ihre Haare fuhr. "Mein Mann ist verschwunden! Er hat keinen Zauberstab dabei, er ist in der gefährlichsten Ecke Englands und hat keinen Zauberstab mehr!", sie schluchzte wieder auf.

Die beiden wechselten einen unbehaglichen Blick, dann räusperte Sirius sich. "Da ist noch eine Sache.", flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme. "Moody sagt, er muss ihn langsam mal für vermisst erklären lassen, ansonsten wirst du - uh - demnächst mittellos sein.", sie nickte schwach. Es kümmerte sie nicht mehr. "Er braucht deine Unterschrift dafür.", sie nickte wieder.

"Ja. Ich - uh - ich komme morgen ins Ministerium."; flüsterte sie bitter.

"Lily?"; fragte Sirius jetzt. Sie sah ihn an. Er weinte immer noch, so wie sie, aber sein Blick sagte deutlich, dass er etwas bemerkt hatte. Und da konnte sie plötzlich nicht mehr an sich halten. Ihr entfuhr ein lautes Schluchzen.

"Ich bin schwanger!", heulte sie auf. Die beiden starrten sie schockiert an, Sirius vor allem.

"Was?"; fragte er.

"Ich - oh Gott hilf mir!"; flehte sie.

"Aber - aber James ist nicht hier! Schon seit zwei Monaten nicht!", ermahnte Sirius sie mit zusammen gepressten Augen. Sie schluchzte fassungslos auf und Remus entwich ein ermahnendes: Sirius!

"Ich bin am Anfang des dritten Monats, du Arschloch!"; schrie sie ihn an. "Du unterstellst mir, ich würde meinen Mann betrügen!", sie warf ein Buch nach ihm, aber Sirius fing es nur auf. Auch das zweite. Die Vase zerschellte auf dem Boden, denn der konnte er nur noch ausweichen. "Du wagst es!", er trat einen Schritt näher an sie und griff grob nach ihren Handgelenken. "Lass das!", schrie sie völlig ausser sich, da sank er vor ihr auf die Knie und schob ihren Pullover hoch, bis er ihren blanken Bauch sehen konnte.

"Sirius, was machst du da?"; fragte Remus hissend.

"Nicht-"; stöhnte Lily und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, weil er den Nerv hatte, sie an zu fassen. Vor ihr zu knien und ihren Körper zu berühren. Er begann, sanfte, etwas feuchte Küsse auf ihrem Bauch zu verteilen und sie schluchzte auf.

Das fühlte sich so falsch an! Einfach falsch. Er sollte sie nicht anfassen. Sie heulte laut auf. Er fasste sie gegen ihren Willen an! Der beste Freund ihres Ehemanns fasste sie an, obwohl sie das nicht wollte.

"Sirius lass das!", ermahnte Remus ihn, aber seine Küsse wurden nur ein kleines bisschen fester.

"Hör auf!"; flehte sie verzweifelt unter Tränen.

"Ich werde für euch sorgen."; flüsterte er zärtlich. Sie schluchzte wieder, jetzt ein wenig hysterisch, wollte sich ihm entziehen, aber sein Griff war zu fest. "Ich werde für sein Kind sorgen, du musst keine Angst haben. Ich bin da."; er streichelte ihren Bauch jetzt und sie versuchte, ihn von sich weg zu schieben, aber immer noch war er stärker als sie und küsste ihre nackte Haut weiterhin.

Remus zückte seinen Zauberstab jetzt. "Sirius, lass sie los oder ich hexe dich aus dem Weg!", warnte er ihn.

"Bitte hör auf!", schluchzte Lily wieder. Tatsächlich liess Sirius endlich von ihr ab.

"Du solltest dich hinlegen, Lily."; aber das war kein Vorschlag, das war ein Befehl gewesen. Sie starrte ihn schockiert an. "Na los, ich bringe dir gleich einen Tee. Du musst auf dein Baby aufpassen, das ist deine Pflicht.", Remus und sie wechselten einen Blick, den Sirius glücklicherweise nicht sah.

"Uh - ich... Ich bringe dich in dein Zimmer."; flüsterte Remus und streckte ihr seine Hand hin. Sie griff sofort nach ihr und verschwand mit ihm, Sirius, immer noch auf seinen Knien, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schluchzte laut.

"Wieso hast du uns alleine gelassen?", fragte er James, aber es kam keine Antwort.

"Sirius?", fragte Remus, als er Sirius endlich nach Hause bekommen hatte.

"Mh?", machte der nur abwesend.

"Sirius, du darfst Lilys Bauch nicht küssen.", ermahnte er ihn behutsam. "Das wäre etwas gewesen, was James vielleicht gedurft hätte, aber du sicherlich nicht.", erinnerte er ihn.

"James ist nicht hier."; flüsterte Sirius, seine Stimme war ganz anders als sonst und Remus sah ihn besorgt an.

"Sirius, du darfst seinen Platz nicht einnehmen. Weisst du, was es mit Lily macht, wenn du sie gegen ihren Willen anfasst?", fragte Remus streng und benutzte so oft wie möglich seinen Vornamen, um auch ganz sicher zu gehen, dass Sirius sich angesprochen fühlen würde.

"Das war ein freundschaftlicher Kuss für das Baby, es geht hier nicht um Lily.", erwiderte Sirius.

"Es geht hier nur um Lily!", sagte Remus ganz klar. "Sirius, sie hat gerade ihren Ehemann verloren und steht vor einer schrecklichen Schwangerschaft voll Zweifel und Trauer, da braucht sie es nicht auch noch, dass dir die Sicherungen durchbrennen!", schnarrte er. "Und es war nicht nur ein Kuss! Du hast ihren Bauch geküsst, mehrmals und gegen ihren Willen!"

"Ich weiss gar nicht, wovon du redest!", maulte Sirius und sah durch ein paar Pergamente.

"Was tust du da? Würdest du mich bitte ansehen, während ich mit dir rede?"; fragte Remus wütend. "Sie wollte das nicht, sie hat geweint!"

"Ich gehe durch James' Finanzen."; erwiderte er. "Er hat mich darum gebeten, für Lily zu sorgen und auch sie zu achten, wenn er nicht da ist..."; meinte Sirius nur, ohne auf seinen Kommentar ein zu gehen. "Also sehe ich, was für Kosten-"

"Lass das!"; rief Remus jetzt wütend und riss ihm die Papiere aus der Hand. "Hör auf damit, Sirius, du machst mir Angst!"; sagte er klipp und klar.

"Ich kümmere mich um James' Kind!", begehrte Sirius jetzt auf und sprang von seinem Stuhl.

"Lilys Kind!", erinnerte Remus ihn. "Lily ist hier, sie wird sich um das Kind kümmern und wenn sie Hilfe braucht, dann wird sie sich bei uns melden!", schnarrte er.

"Natürlich wird sie Hilfe brauchen, jetzt mach dich doch nicht lächerlich!", ermahnte er ihn.

"Wenn sie unsere Hilfe will, wird sie sich bei uns melden, du darfst ihr das nicht aufzwingen!", rief Remus ganz aufgebracht. "Sirius, jetzt hör mal damit auf! Denk doch nach! Was hast du getan?", fragte er ganz direkt. "Du hast die Frau deines besten Freundes angefasst! Und zwar ganz und gar nicht so, wie es sich gehört!", aber davon wollte Sirius nichts hören. Er stand auf und liess Remus ganz alleine im Wohnzimmer zurück.

"Nein.", sagte Lily. "Nein, ich - Remus, bitte!", flehte sie.

"Komm schon, du musst doch tatsächlich zu diesem Termin, dann ist es doch gar nicht nervig für dich!", versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal. Aber Lily strömten schon wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot. Sie war so dünn. Sie war doch schwanger, sie sollte nicht so dünn sein.

"Er macht mir solche Angst, Remus, bitte komm du mit! Er - der Heiler hat letztes Mal gesagt, ich bin zu dünn, Sirius wurde ganz wütend und hat mich gezwungen, zu essen!", erzählte sie und schluchzte. "Bitte!", er seufzte tief.

"Aber er hat ja Recht, Lily, du musst mehr essen, deinem Baby zuliebe!", flüsterte er.

"Bitte komm du mit! Ich verspreche dir, ich esse mehr, aber bitte lass mich nicht mehr mit Sirius alleine! Bitte, ich habe solche Angst vor ihm!", er stöhnte.

"Er meint es nur gut!"

"Aber er meint es nicht gut mit mir! Ich existierte gar nicht mehr für ihn, genau so gut hätte er eine Leihmutter mieten können! Es interessiert ihn gar nicht, wie es mir geht, es geht ihm nur um James' Gene in meinem Bauch!", heulte sie auf.

"Aber er meint es nur gut. Sieh mal, Lily, ich weiss, dass es hier nicht um Sirius gehen sollte, aber das ist ganz normales, zwanghaftes Verhalten, er will nur, dass James' Kind gesund und munter ist."; sagte er ganz beruhigend.

"Aber er macht mir Angst, das ist auch nicht gut für das Baby!", schluchzte sie gegen seine Schulter. Remus seufzte und streichelte durch ihre Haare. "Ständig taucht er hier ungebeten auf, er hat mir vollkommene Bettruhe verschrieben, ich kann so nicht leben!"; er seufzte erneut.

"Ich - uh - ich komme mit dir zu diesem Termin."; versprach er dann schliesslich etwas widerwillig. "Aber dafür musst du versprechen, mehr zu essen!", erklärte er.

"Ich tue alles was du willst, nur halt ihn fern von hier!", er nickte langsam.

"Das wird er sicher gerne hören.", meinte er langsam. Sie fuhr über ihr Gesicht und legte sich zurück in das Bett. "Ich - uh - ich bin eigentlich aus einem anderen Grund hier."; sie stöhnte.

"Die wollen meine Unterschrift für die Todesanzeige.", sagte sie tonlos. Er seufzte.

"Es wird jetzt seid insgesamt acht Wochen vermisst.", erinnerte er sie. "Das Ministerium möchte die Anzahl der Vermissten so gering wie möglich halten.", sie schnaubte freudlos. "Moody würde dir gerne einen Anstandsbesuch abstatten, aber ich habe gesagt, dass das vielleicht keine gute Idee ist und Sirius ist der Meinung, dass du gar keinen Besuch empfangen solltest.", sie seufzte nun auch tief.

"Hast du es hier?", er nickte und reichte ihr ein paar Pergamente. Ohne sie auch nur durch zu lesen unterzeichnete sie sie mit zitternden Händen. Sie hatte schon so viele davon gesehen, aber dass der Name James Potter dort stand war einfach zu viel für sie. Er sah sie mitleidig.

"Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann, dann sag es nur, Lily."; flüsterte er bedauernd.

"Nein, es ist okay. Ich...", sie atmete zittrig durch. "Es ist meine eigene Schuld. Er hat mich gefragt, ob er hier bleiben soll oder ob es okay ist und ich habe gesagt, es ist okay."; stöhnte sie. Ihr liefen wieder neue Tränen über die Wangen. "Es ist meine eigene Schuld."

"Sag das nicht, das würde er nicht wollen.", flüsterte Remus.

"Er würde auch nicht wollen, dass sein bester Freund plötzlich ausrastet. Er würde auch nicht wollen, dass sein Kind ohne Vater aufwachsen muss. Er würde auch nicht wollen-", die Tränen schnürten ihr die Kehle zu und ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte, musste sie zwei, drei Mal tief durchatmen. "Ich - Remus, ich kann das nicht alleine.", flüsterte sie völlig entsetzt.

"Du bist nicht alleine.", sagte er beruhigend und legte sich jetzt endlich neben sie. Sie hatte schon vor drei Tagen das erste Mal darum gebettelt, dass er sie einfach nur in den Arm nahm und tröstete, aber nachdem er Sirius' Reaktion auf ihre Schwangerschaft gesehen - und vor allem gesehen hatte, was das mit Lily machte, da wollte er ihre Privatsphäre nicht noch einmal komprimieren. Jetzt aber legte er sich endlich zu ihr und schloss sie in seine Arme. "Du bist nicht alleine, Lily, ich bin für dich da und wenn Sirius wieder normal ist, wird auch er für dich da sein. Und denk nur an Alice.", meinte er und küsste sie vorsichtig und sehr zögerlich auf die Schläfe.

Das waren alles Dinge, die er vorher schon getan hatte, trotzdem war er sehr unsicher, was erlaubt war und was nicht. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen irgendwelche Grenzen überschreiten, sodass seine Freundin sich noch schlechter fühlen würde. Sie jedoch kam nur noch näher und schluchzte.

Sie war jetzt im vierten Monat schwanger. Man sah es jetzt deutlich, ihr Bauch wurde runder und runder mit jedem Tag. Remus hatte Sirius überredet, sie zum Treffen gehen zu lassen und Sirius hatte zugestimmt, weil er sie die ganze Zeit beobachten konnte. Und das tat er.

Das einzig positive war, dass er weder weinte, noch sie anfasste, so lange andere Leute dabei waren. Es tat zwar weh, wenn er sie anfasste, aber sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Remus betonte immer wieder, dass er das so nicht meinte und dass es sich legen würde, aber sie war einfach nicht dazu in der Verfassung, sich damit auseinander zu setzen, dass es Sirius schlecht ging.

Alice war selber schwanger, allerdings schon im fünften Monat. Frank hatte sich jetzt von der aktiven Arbeit zurück gezogen. Lily beneidete die beiden schrecklich. Sie hasste sich dafür, aber ihre Augen waren - tja - grün vor Neid. Und alle wussten es. Alle konnten es ihr ansehen. Deshalb waren sie alle auf Abstand gegangen.

Da war nur Remus, den sie noch hatte. Sirius hatte den Verstand verloren und niemand sonst konnte verstehen, welch Schmerzen sie hatte. Stöhnend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und wartete, bis die Schwindelgefühle wieder nach liessen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sirius sofort besorgt und sprang auf. "Ich hole dir ein Glas Wasser.", sie nickte dankbar. Nicht für das Glas Wasser, sondern dafür, dass er weg ging.

"Sirius ist ganz schön aufgeregt, nicht wahr?", meinte Gideon plötzlich. Sie nickte nur schweigend. "Man könnte fast meinen, er würde Vater."

"Wird er nicht, das ist James' Kind.", schnappte sie nun. Gideon sah sie erschrocken an.

"Oh - oh, nein, Lily, so habe ich das ganz bestimmt nicht gemeint!", beteuerte er. "Oh, also - nein, nein, wirklich, Lily, ich wollte dir nicht vor den Kopf stossen.", sie sah ihn nicht an, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihr Atem plötzlich schneller ging. Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit und Sirius kam zurück, mit einem Glas Wasser und einem Teller Trauben und einer Kiwi und einem Stück Brot. Sie stöhnte und stand auf.

"Lily, wo willst du hin? Du solltest etwas essen!", ermahnte Sirius sie, aber sie beachtete ihn gar nicht und verschwand auf dem WC, wo sie sich gegen die kalte Kachelwand lehnte und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Stattdessen kamen ihr nur die Tränen.

Sie wagte sich erst wieder heraus, als das Treffen beendet worden war und zumindest Alice und Frank gegangen waren. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür, nur um fest zu stellen, dass Sirius gegen die Wand daneben lehnte. Sie stöhnte, als er sie ansah. "Was?", fragte sie ungeduldig.

"Ich achte auf dich.", sagte er nur.

Und in diesem Moment ertönte ein Knall. Das bedeutete, jemand kam von einer Mission zurück, denn ansonsten konnte niemand in das Hauptquartier hinein apparieren. "Ah, das muss Moody sein.", sagte Dumbledore besorgt - aber die Tür ging auf und die erste Reaktion die kam war ein Schrei von Lily. Sie stürzte hervor und fiel auf ihre Knie.

Im Türrahmen stand ihr James, ihr Ehemann, der Vater ihres Babys! Sie schluchzte furchtbar und küsste seine schmutzigen Schuhe. Er sank sofort ebenfalls auf seine Knie und schlang seine Arme um sie, aber sie war zu benommen, vollkommen taub, hörte keines der lieben Worte, die er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, fühlte nicht, wie er überrascht an ihren Bauch griff, sie schluchzte und schluchzte und schluchzte nur, egal wie oft er sie küsste.

"Du bist zurück gekehrt!"; würgte sie schliesslich zwischen all ihren hysterisch Schluchzern hervor. Er griff an ihr Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Ich würde mich doch nicht von einer Horde Todessern davon abhalten lassen, zu meiner Frau zurück zu kommen!"; sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie stöhnte nur und liess zu, dass er sie in seine schmutzigen Arme zog. Auch darauf konnte sie schliesslich nur noch mit völlig hysterischen Tränen reagieren. Er war etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, stand aber auf und hob sie auf seine Arme, um sie auf die Couch zu heben. Er warf einen Blick zu Sirius, der ganz verstört neben der Tür zum WC sass und ihn völlig entgeistert anstarrte, während er bitterlich weinte.

"Ich - ich dachte..."; schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

"Ich weiss, aber ich bin hier."; flüsterte er zärtlich und streichelte durch ihr Gesicht, dann drehte er sich zu Gideon. "Uh - kannst du eine Beruhigungstrank holen oder so etwas?", fragte er ein bisschen ratlos. Der stand sofort auf, zusammen mit Marlene McKinnon.

"Ich brühe einen Tee auf.", meinte sie. "Und bringe dir etwas zu essen.", Lily fuhr über ihr Gesicht und griff nun mit beiden Händen in seine Haare. Sie waren ganz schmutzig, Alles an ihrem geliebten Ehemann war schmutzig, aber er lächelte sie an und legte plötzlich eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Und endlich lachte sie.

Sie wollte gar nicht so recht wissen, was ihn aufgehalten hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie das nur viel zu sehr aufregen würde und James wollte auch nicht so recht darüber sprechen. Er sagte ihr nur, dass er in Gefangenschaft gewesen war. Das reichte ihr, sie würden später einmal darüber reden. Vielleicht, wenn sie nicht mehr schwanger war.

Es dauerte ein paar Tage, bis beide sich erholt hatten. Lily wachte morgens auf und weinte, wenn sie James sah, manchmal so doll, dass er sie nicht beruhigen konnte. Dann wartete er geduldig. Es war schon April, als sie das erste Mal wieder Besuch hatten. Remus und Sirius hatten sich dazu bequemt, her zu kommen. Lily hatte gekocht und nun sassen sie alle auf der Terrasse ihres kleinen Häuschens und sah sich den Sonnenuntergang an. James griff nach Lilys Hand und küsste sie zärtlich. Er sah schon beinahe wieder so aus wie früher. Ein bisschen mager vielleicht noch, aber das würde sie schon wieder hinkriegen. Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrem mittlerweile noch runderen Bauch. Sirius, der neben ihr sass, runzelte seine Stirn.

"So, wie es tritt, wird es ein Junge."; meinte er schliesslich und schluckte. Als er die Hand weg ziehen wollte, legte Lily ihre Hand auf seine und hielt sie fest. Er lächelte schwach.

"Die Wette gehe ich ein.", grinste James und auch er fasste den Bauch ein. "Remus, was sagst du, Mädchen oder Junge?", fragte er dann. Remus lachte und auch er fasste ihren Bauch an.

"Nein, nein, das ist ein Mädchen.", meinte er mit Bestimmtheit.

"Habt ihr schon Namen", fragte Sirius sie zärtlich. Sie lächelte und streichelte leicht über die Finger des besten Freundes ihres Mannes.

"Wenn es ein Junge wird wird er ein Harry."; meinte James.

"Harry James.", verbesserte sie ihn.  
"Och, Lily, quäle den armen Jungen doch nicht so. Zweinamen sind blöd!", maulte er.

"Das sagst du nur, weil dein zweiter Name Hector ist."; kicherte sie. "Und ein Mädchen soll Sephora heissen.", James verzog sein Gesicht. "Er hofft so sehr, dass es ein Junge wird."

"Ein Rumtreiber mit dem wir Unsinn anstellen können.", grinste Remus.

"Und bis wir wissen, was es ist, bleibt es unser kleines Krümelchen.", sagte James einfach mehr als zärtlich. Sie strahlte ihn fassungslos glücklich an.

"Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie leise. Er küsste sie sachte auf die Wange, dann auf ihre Lippen.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.


End file.
